Brick By Boring Boy
by IceLilyLaura
Summary: Songfic- Brick by Boring Brick  Emma, My OC, has a troubled past with her jerk boyfriend, Seifer. Can she find a new love with Roxas?


Brick By Boring Brick belongs to Paramore and Roxas/ Seifer belong to Square Enix.

* * *

_**She lives in a fairytale, somewhere too far for us to find.**_

A girl sat alone in a field of flowers.

_**Forgotten the taste and smell of the world that she's left behind**_

"He loves me, he loves me not." She pulled petals, piece by piece, off the flower.

"He loves me," She yanked off the last petal. "Not?" Confused, she threw away the stem, then got up, dusted herself off and left.

_ I__**t's all about the exposure, the lens I told her**_

Noting the text she had received earlier, she made a left for the cafe. She ran up to her boyfriend, Seifer Almasy-Star of the Chocobo Kings' Blitzball team, and gave him a kiss. The paparazzi that had been hiding in the bushes was snapping away. Seifer, an ALL star, going out with that…. 'normal' girl? The one who no-one had even heard of? Yeah, major scoop there. But the girl didn't care, she knew that she loved Seifer, she'd do anything for him.

_** The angles were all wrong now; She's ripping wings off of butterflies.**_

He smirked, stupid girl. Of course he had wanted attention, why else would he have dated a nobody? But of course she didn't know that. When he broke up with her, he wanted to embarrass her in front of EVERYONE.

_** Keep your feet on the ground,when your head's in the clouds**_

And that time was now.

_** Well go get your shovel, and we'll dig a deep hole**_

Her eyes fluttered open; she hadn't even realized they had closed.

"Hey babe." She said, placing her arms around his neck.

_** To bury the castle, bury the castle**_

Neither had noticed the blond figure in the cafe window.

_** Well go get your shovel**_

"Hey." He unhooked himself from her arms, moving slightly away. Confused she followed, only to be separated from her 'beloved' by his hands. A small crowd gathered.

_**And we'll dig a deep hole; To bury the castle, bury the castle**_

"We need to talk." He frowned slightly, trying to feign sadness.

"About what?" She was baffled at what he could want to talk to her about.

"Emma, I'm sorry; It's over." The girl deadpanned; there were a few gasps. WHAT could she have done wrong? Tears began streaming down her face. He tried not show how much he enjoyed her pain, yet seemed to be failing miserably.

"But-but.. I.. Seifer, you're kidding with me right?"

_** So one day he found her crying, coiled up on the dirty ground**_

"It just isn't working out. See ya." He walked over to a slutty-looking brunette and placed his arm around her; then proceeded to make-out with her. Emma's heart broke even more.

_** Her prince finally came to save her, and the rest you can figure out**_

The crowd parted for the heart-broken girl. She turned around and ran as fast as she could, stumbling over rocks here and there. Papparazzi snapped away th whole time, this would be a headline story: ALMASY BREAKS UP WITH GIRLFRIEND OF 2 YEARS. She got back to her special place, her garden, and fell to the ground.

_** But it was a trick, and the clock struck twelve**_

That had been 4 months ago and she couldn't believe what a fool she'd been. Of course Seifer was a player; Why hadn't she listened when her friends told her he was a jerk, that she'd just get hurt in the end? Why had she obeyed him so many times?

_** Well make sure to build your home brick by boring brick**_

Wiping away the tears, she grabbed her tools and set to work to re-arrange her entire garden. It had held their happiest times, but now it would be erased.

_**Or the wolf's gonna blow it down**_

No longer would she be his tool. No more of these memories would haunt her. She wouldn't cry over him, not ever again.

_** Keep your feet on the ground, when your head's in the clouds**_

A spiky blond walked in on her little quest, shovel in hand. She turned, noticing the sound of crunching footsteps.

"Hey Roxas."

_** Well go get your shovel, and we'll dig a deep hole**_

"Hey Emma." She had called him up to help her. He had been the one who had seen it happen, after all. She laughed, remembering that him and Riku had totally whooped Seifer for making her cry.

_** To bury the castle, bury the castle**_

Together, they fixed up the garden. IT was beautiful before, but now it was even more lovely. Giggling, the girl grabbed her friend and spun around in their new masterpiece.

_** Well you built up a world of magic**_

They fell to the ground in a laughing fit, her on top of him.

_** Because your real life is tragic; Yeah you built up a world of magic**_

Slowly, they rolled around on their backs to watch the sunset. Roxas put his arm around Emma gently.

"If I could only tell her..."

_** If it's not real, You can't hold it in your hand**_

She laced her fingers with his, snuggling on his chest.

"Look at all the colors, Roxas! Isn't it beautiful?" He gazed at her again

_** You can't feel it with your heart**_

_** "**_Yeah."

_** And I won't believe it**_

The sky grew darker and darker with each passing second. Roxas felt his heart pound.

_** But if it's true, you can see it with your eyes**_

She rolled over onto her stomach, looking him in the eyes.

_** Oh even in the dark**_

Her eyes glistened like sapphires in the moonlight, he noticed.

_** And that's where I want to be, yeah**_

She had never felt this way with Seifer: So calm, peaceful… safe.

_** Go get your shovel, We'll dig a deep hole**_

They sat up, never breaking the gaze. He gently caressed her cheek with his hand.

_** To bury the castle, bury the castle.**_

She leaned into his touch.

_** Well go get your shovel, and we'll dig a deep hole**_

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her a bit closer. She obliged easily and snaked her arms around his neck. Faces moved forward, lips touched, Fireworks exploded.

_** To bury the castle, bury the castle**_

He carried her inside, planting butterfly kisses down her neck.

"I love you" Wasn't the last sentence out of her mouth. ;)

* * *

Hee-hee. You can just guess what her last words words were. (OH ROXAS!) lol jk. (Maybe.)

Okay, I guess this wasn't one of my best one-shots, but , hey, it's a start.

Please click that REVIEW button! Well, if you want my next oneshot, that is. :P

And don't forget, I AM taking requests. Check out the top of my profile for more details.


End file.
